Suggestions
This is a suggestion page for what you think CoderQwerty and any of his Developers should make or implement. These are your ideas so you decide what to put on this page. Server-balance suggestions: # Voting: ## Votekick. ##* If in chat, command would be in description of the game. ##* If in Game, button would be above force vote button. ## A force vote system, where you can force the map to end and go into vote mode once round ends (just like the tf2 source engine plugin). Button for this would be right above the music button. # A rounds left in map message, which would display right under map name. # An auto-balance system that switches players up randomly right after a round ends if one has too many players. (TF2s new autobalance system is a good thing to emulate here.) # Actual objectives, like Conquer the fort or steal cannons or survive the assault. "kill everyone" is getting pretty stale. ##Domination mode; 3 random people are chosen as flagbearers, who must be escorted to 3 different locations in order to plant their flag. One team would defend the points while another would protect the flagbearers. Once all points are captured, then the attacking team wins. # A limit to how much cavalry can be played at once. #Voice commands. ##Officer specific voice commands. #A mixed team map where it is a 2v2 or 2v1(like half of the french team gets put onto the polish team(allied teams cannot harm each other like normal teammates, its only a cosmetic difference)). #The Battle of Austerlitz, also called Battle of the Three Emperors, was one of the most decisive battles, with the Holy Roman Empire being dissolved shortly after. #Battle of Jena-Auerstedt. This battle marked the temporary puppeting of the Kingdom of Prussia into the French Empire until 1812. #Telling how many people are what class (ranker, drummer, sapper) instead of just how many are in the regiment. Gameplay Suggestions: #Light infantry would move 20% faster than Line infantry, because they are LIGHT infantry. #Supression effect: If someone shoots near you or if a bullet flies next to you, you would become suppressed. Your vision would blur, you would hear that "Screeeech" sound (the sound when someone throws a grenade near you on FPS games) and your weapon would be more innacurate. Supression effect ends after five seconds. (I know my grammar is horrible, but please, don't judge me, I am Brazilian and I don't speak English very well.) #Mud at the face: If a cannon roundshot lands near you, your screen would become muddy. It affects your visibility, because your screen would be muddy; however, if you are a skilled shooter, the mud would not affect your weapon's accuracy. #Gunpowder smoke: If you shoot your weapon, it would release a cloud of smoke out of the barrel. If a large group of soldiers shoots at the same time, the area would be covered by gunpowder smoke, probably blinding the shooters for some time. #Ending cutscenes ##Example: If Prussia wins a battle, the ending cutscene would show a black eagle land on a Prussian flag on a pole. The ending cutscene would only be shown to Prussian soldiers. ##Second example: If France wins a battle, the ending cutscene would show a French flag on a pole. The ending cutscene would be only shown to French soldiers. ##Third example: If Prussia loses a battle, the ending cutscene would show a ripped Prussian flag on a pole. This cutscene would be only shown to Prussian soldiers. ##Fourth example: If France loses a battle, the ending cutscene would show a ripped French flag on a pole. This cutscene would be only shown to French soldiers. #Animals and envirorment. ##Tree leaves and flags would move according to the wind. If the wind stops, those would not move. Wind would not affect bullet travel. ##The animals would not affect gameplay, they are just "decoration". ##Sappers could chop trees down using their axes, to block ways or give their teammates cover. ##The maps would have animals, like rabbits, crows and frogs. There would not be many animals near the battlefield, five animals on urban maps and eleven on forests. ###Example: Bunnies would appear near forests, crows, near dead bodies, and frogs near water. Those animals would run off if someone shoots (for they run/fly away, the soldier don't need to shoot directly at them. The sound would scare the animals away). # Maps would be given to officers (to help make plans). # Gun sounds that are more realistic. # More Effective and Realistic Melee Combat System. # Attachable or De-attachable bayonet. # Charging ##Lance/Pike Charging: Like Bayonet Charging, but not as fast. ##Bayonet charges: To charge, you must equip the bayonet (press X) and then, press Z. The user would have increased speed in exchange for worse turning speed. If a target is hit, they would be killed instantly. Of course, there is a cool-down, and you could only charge for a small amount of time. If you kill someone while bayonet charging, the charge will stop. ##Cavalry Charge: Basic Charge, almost no turning, insta-kill upon touching anything sharp, full speed plus some. ###A way to dig trenches with the sapper's shovel. ###A way to pack dirt into defenses like chevaux de frises and stakes. (Would give more health to defenses and would block bullets) ###A way to place planks over windows.(like plancenoit) ###Mantraps. Large hole traps that make people fall in them. Stuns for a few seconds (2-4 secs) #A carcass/Heated shot and with it, a burning system. #Movement while crouching(crawling). #Day/Night Cycle. ##Weather. #Being able to shoot a pistol on horseback but reloading would require not being on horseback #Armored Cuirassiers. ##Armor: ''Breastplate and helmet only, ''blocks all bullets past a certain range, blocks some melee. ###Slows movement speed. ##Horse and weapons: Only sabre and has dragoon or slower horse. #Class limits except for rankers. #Regiment member limits. Cosmetic Suggestions: # More historically accurate regiments. ## National Guard Regiment for the French Empire. ## Fixing the regiments that already exist. ## Adding missing regiments. ## Certain Regiments could not be used on certain maps. ## Different flags for different regiments for colour bearers. For exemple, if it's a scottish regiment, the flag for the bearer should be the royal banner of Scotland. ## Gendarmerie for the French Empire. # A Rank System. ## A statistics page of kills and things. ## Officers would only be allowed above certain ranks? # Weapon Customizing system. (Ex: The ability to use different wood and metal colours for muskets and other equipment). ## Different wood and metal colors for each nation. (Ex: Russian empire would have darker wood shade and maybe darker metal while the French Empire would have full silver barrels and firing mechanisms on their muskets.) ## Allows for "skins" like tally scratches or detailed etching. # Consistency with damage. ## Dead bodies stay there for the whole map? ### The piles of bodies would be interesting obstacles/cover. ## Structures can be partially destroyed? (Like plancenoit's church planks) ### Chopping off legs from the chevaux. ## Give 45e Regiment d'Infanterie (French Line Infantry regiment) the description Régiment de La Couronne. # hats going flying off bodies if it hits the hat 'Map suggestions' #Ardennes map: A map the size of foggy marshland. It is a dense forest, with a shallow river cutting the map in half. The French fight against the Prussians. Soldiers and horses could walk through the river. There would be many trees, with not much space between them. The French would spawn on a hill, and the Prussians, in a depression (terrain). #Burning Moscow map: I AM NOT GOOD AT MAKING MAPS, SO PLEASE DO NOT JUDGE ME. THANK YOU Atleast twice the size of Wooded crest. It is a intense map, with burning buildings, small trees with some being ignited. Horses are possible, however, due to the fact there is fire and only one bridge possible to cross, it would be very hard to win a horse fight. The russians spawn on the end of the town, while the french spawn on the entrance. Fire will reduce soldier's health, and the sky is gray and full of thick black clouds. #Shooting range: The player could choose to go to a shooting range by clicking at the "Shooting Range" button on the menu. The shooting range has static targets and moving targets. The player can choose to use a rifle, a line infantry musket, a light infantry musket, a musketoon, or a pistol. If he hits a target, it would disappear. The targets are man-sized and horse-sized. Only one person could be at a shooting range at once. The player's stats, such as accuracy (%, like 100% accuracy with the rifle), hits (like, 100 hits with the rifle), shots fired (like, 100 shots fired with the rifle), his favorite weapons (like, what weapons he uses most of the time at the range) would be shown by pressing "ç". #Example: *Accuracy w/ musketoon: 100% *Hits w/ musketoon: 100 hits *Shots fired w/ musketoon: 100 shots *Accuracy w/ rifle: 100% *Hits w/ rifle: 100 hits *Shots fired w/ rifle: 100 shots *Accuracy w/ LN. Infantry musket: 100% *Hits w/ LN. musket: 100 hits *Shots fired w/ LN. musket: 100 shots *Accuracy w/ L.I. musket: 100% *Hits w/ LI. musket: 100 hits *Shots fired w/ L.I. musket: 100 shots *Accuracy w/ pistol: 100% *Hits w/ pistol: 100 hits *Shots fired w/ pistol: 100 shots ---- *Favorite weapons: *1st: Rifle *2nd: Light infantry musket *3rd: Line infantry musket *4th: Musketoon *5th: Pistol # Ghost village: The Polish forces (from Duchy of Warsaw) clash with the Russian forces in a ghost village. There are six houses and a church. The village is surrounded by tall grass and some trees. The map has the same size of La Rothiere's fields. 'Jokes' #Tsar: Russian unit. Only one person can be the Tsar per round duuuh. Gives all buffs: Accuracy 100000000000000000000000% buffed, all Russian muskets get automatic, and the Russian meele weapons 1-hit kill. #Earrape music: Can be played by earrape musicians. The Earrape music is so loud that it destroys all sapper structures. It gives a nerf to the enemies: their muskets can't shoot and their sworlds deal 1 damage. The Prussian earrape musicians give a buff to their teammates. #Creedence musicians: Gamepass unit, only avaible to the U.K and other English-speaking nations. They can play a unique music, called Fortunate Son. It is very loud, so it kills headphone users. The Creedence musicans can call in Helicopters (Hueys), and Napalm strikes. #Fortunate boi: The Fortunate boi is a U.S Marine from the Vietnam War. He is equipped with a M16A1 rifle, a Ka-Bar knife and a Frag grenade. When listening to a Creedence musician's music, Fortunate Son, he gets invincible. 1000000000000000 HP and 10000000000000000 damage with his M16. When he is not listening to Fortunate Son, he is killable and his M16A1 deals 50 damage per shot. 100000 damage buff against Charlie. #Rock music for the Vietnam bois. #mg42 for the wehraboos and konigstiger aim: 100000000000000000000000000000000000000000 accuracy and 100000000000000000000000000000000000000 hp all hail erwin rommel xddddddddd #Prussian 100000000000000000% discipline: All Prussian soldiers act like bots (from bot commander) and are forced to obey to their officers. Category:Extra Category:Browse